Jungle Fever
by iwantasoda
Summary: Axel and Demyx head to explore a new world and find more than they bargained for there.


**Title:** Jungle Fever

**Author:** iwantasoda

**Pairing:** Axel/Demyx established

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count: **3,152

**Summary: **Axel and Demyx head to explore a new world and find more than they bargained for there.

**Notes: **No clue where this came from, enjoy!

The echoing sound of boots on white marble floor announced the presence of the approaching Nobody before his lean figure reached his destination. Axel looked around the deserted kitchen and smiled slightly as he reached for the handle on the refrigerator door. He had just lifted the carton of milk to his lips when a blur of black bounded into the kitchen and into him, causing the milk to slosh. "Dammit Demyx," he complained, shoving the blonde away and staring down at his milk covered coat.

"Sorry Axel, didn't see you there," Demyx said sheepishly, reaching for a towel to help dry Axel's coat off.

"Sure, whatever," he muttered, glaring at the blonde who seemed oblivious to the look he was receiving.

"What's your prob-," Demyx drifted off mid sentence when two Sorcerer Nobodies appeared in the kitchen doorway and approached the two of them.

Axel took the folded piece of parchment from one of the Nobodies and sighed as he quickly read it over. "It's not going to bite you know," he said to Demyx, motioning toward the parchment the other Sorcerer was holding out.

"Bite, no. Attack, probably," Demyx protested, staring at the Sorcerer for a few more moments before taking the parchment and watching as they both disappeared. "Great," he muttered as he read his own assignment.

"Where are you off to?" the red head asked, looking around cautiously before taking another drink of milk.

"The Deep Jungle, sounds like a place Marluxia would enjoy," he said, looking slightly confused when a smile crossed Axel's face.

"At least we won't be alone on a boring mission," he said, holding his hand out and watching as a small fireball appeared, burning the parchment to ashes within seconds.

"Could be interesting," Demyx said, crunching the parchment into a ball before tossing it into Axel's fire.

Axel made a small noise of agreement before opening a portal and stepping through, trusting that Demyx would follow. "Well, this looks like a dull world," he said, looking around at the thickness of the foliage that surrounded them.

"Looks great," were the only words Demyx managed to get out before sneezing loudly several times. "I hate nature," he muttered, sniffling as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the world around him.

"Why the hatred for nature? Don't let Marluxia find out about your little secret," Axel teased, giving Demyx a playful shove into deeper into the jungle.

"I have allergies, even just being around Marluxia drives me insane; there's a reason why I avoid him if at all possible," Demyx defended himself, pausing slightly when he spotted something across the clearing. Demyx reached an arm out, his arm brushing across Axel's chest, stopping him in his tracks. "Was that a duck?" he asked, stepping closer to Axel and pointing toward what he thought he saw.

"Shit. If there's a duck here, there's probably a huge dog and one bratty Keyblade wielder," Axel informed Demyx, groaning slightly when the blonde stifled a sneeze. "You stay here Sneezy, I'll go check it out. You'll blow our cover and get us killed."

Axel slipped into the thick bushes and plants that surrounded the small clearing where Sora and his companions were talking with a rather odd looking ape-like man. He watched in silence, barely registering the Heartless that appeared in the clearing as he stared at the person that was supposedly going to save them all. "Dammit," he muttered, catching sight of one of Demyx's water clones out of the corner of his eye. He gave Sora's fighting form one last look before turning and making his way back to the other Nobody.

Demyx sneezed as he sent one of his clones toward the group of Heartless that was advancing on him, he winced when a Shadow jumped and sank its teeth into his arm, refusing to let go until a water clone managed to rip it off. He stepped backward when one of Axel's chakram sliced through several Heartless as well as one of his clones. "Hey," he protested, glancing over at Axel as he called another clone.

"Collateral damage," Axel insisted, sending a fire spell toward a Bouncy Wild, grabbing Demyx's arm and pulling him behind a tree when Sora looked their direction. "We have to go, now," he explained, motioning his head toward Sora, opening a portal as he did so. "He can't know about us yet, Xemnas isn't ready," he said, yanking Demyx through the portal.

"That fucking hurts, let go," Demyx complained, pulling his injured arm away from Axel's tight grip.

"You okay?" Axel asked, noticing the tears in Demyx's coat sleeve and the blood that was beginning to drip onto the floor.

"I'll live, just need to go clean this up," he said, his arms beginning to throb as the adrenaline began to fade away.

"I need to go report in to Xemnas, I'll meet you in my room and help you clean that up, it looks pretty deep," he said, examining the wound as best he could through the leather.

Demyx started to protest that he could take care of himself, but nodded and smiled slightly at the worried look in Axel's eyes. "Sure," he said, cradling his arm to his chest as he walked away from Axel. He made his way through the maze of passageways until he came upon the familiar sight of the only anomaly in the stark white hallway. He smiled and ran his uninjured hand over the slightly charred door before turning the doorknob and finding himself flying into the opposite wall. "Bastard," he muttered, now his back was sore thanks to Axel having his door locked. He sighed and sat down on the floor across from Axel's door, resting his head on his knees as he waited for the Fury.

"What are you doing out here?" Axel asked, nudging Demyx with his foot, surprised to find him in the hallway.

"Oh, I don't know, someone has their bedroom door locked and didn't tell me about it," was the response as Demyx looked up at Axel who immediately looked sheepish.

"Forgot, sorry," he apologized, placing his hand on the doorknob, allowing a bit of fire magic to flow through the metal and wood before opening the door. "Injured Nocturne's first," he offered, pulling Demyx up and following him into the bedroom.

"I should have known it was locked, it always is," Demyx said, watching Axel kick his boots off before unzipping the coat he was wearing.

"You going to wear that all day? I can't look at your arm if you're wearing the coat," Axel said, pulling his own coat and gloves off and tossing them toward the closet. He winced in sympathy at the amount of blood on Demyx's arm as he watched him strip down to the leather pants he was wearing. "Looks pretty bad, sit," he demanded, pushing Demyx down onto the bed before walking into the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit he always kept for emergencies.

"I can't get my boots off one handed," Demyx complained, pouting slightly when Axel reentered the room with the bandages.

"You're hopeless," he said with a chuckle, setting the first aid kit on the bed before crouching at Demyx's feet and pulling the boots off, pretending to choke from the smell. "Ewww, stinky feet."

"My feet do not stink," the blonde said, planting one foot on Axel's undershirt clad chest and pushing him backward.

"Behave or bandage your own arm," Axel threatened, sitting down on the bed beside Demyx. He pulled a bottle out of the nightstand drawer, uncorking it with his teeth before dumping its contents onto Demyx's arm.

"Shit, fucking warn me next time," he complained as the potion reached his injury.

"It's less painful if you don't know it's coming," he explained, wrapping Demyx's arm tightly with bandages as he noticed a healing bruise on Demyx's chest. "That wasn't there two nights ago," he commented, brushing his fingers over the tender flesh.

"I, uh, managed to piss off Larxene," he confessed, blushing slightly when Axel laughed.

"You're lucky that all you have is a bruise. I think you'll live," he declared, checking the bandage one last time before standing up and walking over to the dresser.

"Thanks, Dr. Axel," he joked, ducking when a pair of silk dark green pajama bottoms flew his direction. "Guess I'm spending the night, huh?" he asked as Axel disappeared into the bathroom.

"I have to keep an eye on my patient," he called from the bathroom, turning the water on and washing the dirt from his face. "You look comfortable," he said, walking into the bedroom to find Demyx already buried under the black blankets.

"Those are hideous! I'm not sleeping next to you while you're wearing _those_," he declared, staring in awe at the bright orange pajama bottoms Axel was wearing.

"I can wear what I want," he insisted, pretending to pout as he switched off the light before walking across the room in the dark.

"They practically glow in the dark." Demyx knew he was whining, but at the moment, he was sore and didn't care because those pants were going to be destroyed if he ever got his hands on them.

Axel ignored the whining and climbed into bed next to Demyx, smirking slightly when Demyx gasped slightly. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You're naked," he observed, instinctively cuddling into the warmth that was Axel. "But at least you aren't wearing those stupid pants," he said with a smile, brushing a kiss across Axel's lips.

"Night Sneezy," Axel murmured, closing his eyes and relaxing when Demyx's arm slipped around his waist.

"I'm cold," he whispered, shifting closer to his warmth and slipping one of his legs between Axel's. Axel bit his lip, trying to ignore the cold fabric that was pressing against a very sensitive part of his anatomy. When Demyx realized exactly where his leg was, he smirked into the darkness and rubbed his leg between Axel's.

"Thought you were sore," Axel commented, planting an open mouthed kiss onto the pulse point in Demyx's neck.

"I am, just couldn't pass up the chance to tease you," he said with a laugh when Axel raised up on his elbow and once again reached into the bedside table drawer. Demyx made a face as he watched Axel uncork a potion and hand it to him. "You're just trying to make me sleep aren't you?" he complained before putting the bottle to his lips and drinking it in one swallow.

"Can't get laid if you're sore," he joked as Demyx tossed the empty bottle across the room, making a hollow clunking sound as it hit the wall. He leaned over and kissed Demyx softly, the metallic taste of the potion assaulting his senses as he deepened the kiss.

Demyx's arms soon found themselves wrapped around Axel's neck as he returned the kiss and tried to ignore the fact that he was suddenly very sleepy. "Hey," he protested weakly when Axel broke the kiss and started to pull away.

"Get some sleep, we'll finish this in the morning," he said with a smile as Demyx yawned widely.

"Promise?" he asked sleepily, kissing the tattoos under Axel's eyes, his hands coming to rest on Axel's hips.

"Completely hopeless," he said, rolling his eyes when he realized that Demyx was out cold. He spooned around the blonde, kissing his bare shoulder before closing his own eyes and falling into a restless sleep.

Demyx groaned softly when he was awakened by an all too familiar sensation in his abdomen. "Dammit," he muttered, disentangling himself from Axel before sitting up and making his way toward the bathroom.

"Finally," Axel said with a yawn, sitting up and flipping the light beside the bed on as Demyx walked back into the room. "Must piss," he muttered, brushing by Demyx and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Good morning to you too," Demyx called out, flopping down on the bed and onto his stomach, his head propped on his hands as he waited for Axel.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," Axel replied, opening the bathroom door and walking a few feet before leaping onto the bed, missing Demyx by inches.

"Watch it," he whined, rolling over onto his side and out of harms way.

"At least I didn't aim for you," he defended himself, brushing his fingers along Demyx's sides, tickling him mercilessly.

"A-Axel, I can't breathe," he complained breathlessly, squirming as he attempted to get away from the evil red head.

"Since when do you need to breathe, Water Boy?" Axel teased, using Demyx's distracted state to make his pajama bottoms disappear onto the floor.

"Bastard," he choked out, collapsing against the bed when Axel's assault halted momentarily. "Wait, where did my pants go?"

"You were wearing pants?" he asked innocently, batting his eyes at Demyx playfully. "Must have missed that," he said thoughtfully, pretending to suddenly realize that they were both naked. "So, what can we do since we're both naked?" he asked, rubbing his chin as he ran his eyes over Demyx's body.

"We could sleep," he offered, smiling slightly when Axel ran a hand over his bandaged arm.

"We were sleeping, I can think of something more fun, something you were very interested in last night," he coaxed, licking the hollow at the nape of Demyx's neck.

"Oh, that. I suppose we could," the blonde agreed, his cock twitching as Axel assaulted the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Unless you're still sore." Axel pulled away slightly, he was still slightly worried about the Nobody that was lying across his bed.

"I'm not sore in the way I want to be, I'm fine Axel," Demyx reassured him, sliding closer and kissing an old scar on Axel's shoulder.

"Good," Axel said with an evil grin, flipping over suddenly and pinning Demyx beneath him with his arms above his head.

He moaned, struggling against Axel, wanting to touch, wanting to move as Axel claimed a nipple with his mouth, nipping the bud gently. "Ax-el, you're a fucking tease," he complained, arching his hips against Axel's, his body begging for more.

"I should leave you here, hard, willing, and begging for more," he threatened, licking Demyx's stomach before releasing his arms.

"You do and I'll open a portal here and now and dump you in Saïx's room," he returned the threat, glaring at Axel, barely able to hold back the laugh when Axel paused and looked shocked.

"I've been a bad influence on you," he said in awe, lowering his head to Demyx's belly button, flicking his tongue into the indentation.

"Someone had to be, after all everything I know, I can blame on y- fuck," he whimpered when Axel began to lick and suck on his belly button.

"You're impatient this morning, I'd hate to see you go more than two days without being laid," he said with a chuckle, moving to Demyx's feet, enjoying the sight before him.

"Enough teasing, please." A pause, then, "God that feels weird." He sat up suddenly, staring at Axel who had just licked the arch of his foot.

Axel shrugged and gave Demyx a lazy grin before reaching toward the night table and grabbing a half empty bottle. "You sure you've had enough teasing?"

"Positive," he declared, rising to his knees, capturing Axel's lips with his own, tongue probing into that familiar wetness. Axel moaned into the kiss when Demyx's hands made their way to his ass, fingers playing around the tight opening as Axel broke the kiss.

"I need inside you," Axel whispered thickly, tugging on Demyx's earlobe, barely managing to open the bottle without spilling it everywhere.

"How do you want me?" was the question asked as their eyes met momentarily as they steadied themselves.

"You pick, just do it fast," he requested, coating two fingers with the lube while waiting on Demyx to get comfortable.

Demyx pondered this for a moment before raising up on all fours in the middle of the bed. They kissed almost chastely before Axel grinned and slipped one slick finger into Demyx, stretching slowly before adding a second. "Let me," he said, taking the lube from Axel.

""That's cold," he complained when Demyx coated his cock with the lube. The complaint quickly left his thoughts at the feel of familiar hands stroking and squeezing his throbbing hardness.

"Now?" the blonde asked softly, his hands sliding up to Axel's shoulders as Axel raised to his knees.

Axel ran a hand over the firm globes of Demyx's ass, smacking it lightly before guiding the head of his cock into Demyx before placing his hands on Demyx's back and sliding home. "You're always so tight," he gasped, eyes closing when Demyx arched back against him.

Demyx moaned at the familiar burn, his fingers clutching the sheets when Axel slid out of him to shift positions before reentering him none to gently. "Please, Axel, need, there," the last word was screamed when Axel hit his prostate.

"Patience, I was getting there,' he said with a laugh, kissing Demyx's spine as he continued his rough thrusts.

"So close, please," he whimpered, leaning over and resting his head against the bed. Axel smirked, and slowed his thrusts, making them shallow and gentle as one of his hands snaked around to Demyx's stomach, raking his nails across the heated flesh.

"You're so sexy when you're like this, the least little touch," he licked down Demyx's spine, "makes you tremble, you're barely holding on," he said hoarsely, the slow pace was almost too much for him to bear.

"God, Axel, harder, need," he babbled, crying out in pleasure when Axel picked up the pace exactly like he wanted. The second Axel wrapped his hand around his cock, Demyx's world went white, crying out Axel's name as he came. Axel thrust frantically a few more times before choking out a wordless cry, his fingers digging into Demyx's stomach as his release washed over him.

He pulled out and collapsed on his back next to Demyx, both of them still trembling as endorphins ran rampant through their bodies. "I'm hungry," Axel announced a few minutes later, propping himself up on his elbows and looking over at Demyx.

Demyx laughed and sat up, gingerly touching the angry red welts on his stomach. "You're always hungry. You just have to leave your mark don't you?"

"Mine," he growled, kissing the welts before sitting up when his stomach chimed in with a growl of its own.

"Come on, lets get food before you waste away to nothing," he said, rolling his eyes, reaching for the pajama bottoms and wiping himself off before tossing the pants to Axel.

"Yay, food," he said with a grin, kissing Demyx softly.

"Enjoy," Demyx said, returning the grin and opening a portal beside the bed and shoving Axel in.


End file.
